


Gosh Darnit, Not Again!

by MerylAM573



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OC X CANON, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylAM573/pseuds/MerylAM573
Summary: (Nao's P.O.V.)I never thought I'd end up being my babysitter's wingman... I really need to be more bold and say no to some of Shiro's plans.It's too late now... oh, what am I going to do?!Well... only one way to find out if this works!





	Gosh Darnit, Not Again!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow! Self insert yume fanfiction?! You bet! This fic is all in the point of view of Nao Okamura, as he acts as Meryl's wingman throughout the course of the fic. I can't guarantee it will be updated often or at all, but I'll do my best to continue!

I never thought I'd see the day where I became a wingman for my babysitter of all people. How I got stuck in this position is all thanks to Shiro and his plans. Again.  
  
It all started when my babysitter Meryl, had to drop me off at work, since Mommy couldn't. Shiro and Kanon were both waiting for me in the lobby when I got there. Meryl got lost on the way. Here's the kicker, _we were walking._ Her sense of direction is the absolute worst! Sometimes I wish I wasn't 11 so I could drive...  
  
"Jeez, there you are!" Shiro jumped up when I entered through the door. I gave a little wave. FRAME and F-LAGS were there with them too, but FRAME was just leaving to go to their own lesson.  
"You were slow today!" Kanon spoke up, his cute little grin still on his face as per usual.  
"Sorry. Meryl had to take me." I couldn't help but fiddle with my hands. Talking to people makes me nervous, even though they're my best friends.  
"Meryl? Who in th' name o' God is that?" Daigo asked, he has a tendency to butt in to conversations. Meryl peeked into the doorway and waved, then she eyed Ryo and then I knew...  
  
I messed up. He looked back at her, and it felt like time froze for a second. Shiro started to vibrate in his seat and Kanon raised his eyebrows repeatedly while I facepalmed with a grunt. _Oh gosh darnit, not again!_ I thought. Just by the look in his eyes, it was obvious Shiro had a plan already. I think I'd rather _die_ than be involved in this! But it was inevitable that this would happen. Especially considering since Producer came in five seconds before this happened and let Meryl stay so she didn't get lost again.  
  
Once FRAME left their lesson, it was Mofumofuen's turn. I tried to give Meryl an offer to come with us and watch, but I got dragged away by Shiro. ...My friends aren't this bad I swear! But when they have an idea, they're unmovable objects. She seemed happy sitting with F-LAGS anyway, and got along with the other members fine, not just Ryo. It turns out she talks like Daigo too! How does she hide it so well?  
  
Our lesson is done as soon as it starts, and as I'm about to leave, Shiro grabs onto my sleeve. Oh boy, here we go! I was dreading this moment.  
"Nao! Kanon! Did you guys see the way Merri looked at Ryo?!" Merri is what Shiro calls Meryl for some reason. Both Kanon and I nod.  
"You guys thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" This is where our answers change. I shake my head, and Kanon nods.  
"Well lemme tell ya Nao! There were like, big sparks! Fireworks even! Merri's eyes were shinin' and everything! So we gotta get Ryo and Merri together!"  
"No we don't!" I blurted. _We are not doing this, we are not doing this, we are not-_  
  
_Oh my God we're doing this._ That was all I could think as soon as I was walking back home with Meryl. Shiro told me to ask about her thoughts on the F-LAGS members, and depending on how much she talked about Ryo, he'd know how easy this plan of his will be to put into use. I was dreading it either way.  
"They're super nice!" She said, and I hoped that was it. It wasn't it. She went on and on about all of them one by one. Ryo was surprisingly talked about the least but the most happily. Despite my outward smile, on the inside I was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Kanon was in charge of asking Ryo what he thought of Meryl. According to him, Ryo melted into a puddle and turned bright red. I could only hope things weren't taken too far. With everything settled, Shiro put the plan into action. _Please let things go well!_ I cried in my thoughts, not wanting to hurt Meryl somehow with all this. I hope I'll be able to trust another 11 year old with being a wingman, considering how Shiro kinda just figured out cooties wasn't a real thing just a week prior to all this.  
  
Well... only one way to find out if this works!

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh im lowkey nervous to post this bc im a dumb yume for Ryo and multiple other characters from sidem but thats besides the point absb db sbsb


End file.
